


In the Name of Love

by junakabisque



Category: Alice Nine, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junakabisque/pseuds/junakabisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the name of love, this heart will not be torn apart. Even until I die, this love is always and only for you. I wouldn’t mind suffering in the rest of my life, only if you would be with me in the end. I swear, in the name of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song by Rossa, 'Atas Nama Cinta'.

Saga walked out from the boutique. He had just done fitting his wedding suit. Strutting upon the pavement, Saga sometimes cast a glance at the shops he passed. He brought a large white carton box in his hands. Since the wedding suit had fitted his size, he could bring it home. Saga caught a sight of the train station building not too far away ahead of him. He walked faster, now that the traffic lights had turned red. He must cross the way first to reach the train station. Saga was standing at the very back of the line. He waited patiently for people in front of him to cross the way. When finally it was Saga’s turn to cross the way, someone accidentally bumped into him. It made the box in Saga’s hands fall. Sighing, Saga squatted down to take it back. That was when he saw a pair of shoes standing in front of him.

“Saga. It’s you, right?”

Slowly, Saga looked up to see the person who was talking to him just now. Then he stood up, staring at the person in surprise. That person spoke again, “Yes, it’s you! I remember your face! Don’t you remember me?”

 

_How can I forget you? You’re my first love._

 

“Of course, I remember you. It has been a very long time, Tora,” Saga smiled at the man he called Tora. 

Tora also smiled widely at him and he quickly pulled Saga into an embrace.

“It’s nice to see you again,” said the dark-haired man.  
“Nice to see you too, Tora. How have you been?”  
“I’ve been fine. I just came back from New York. Hey, what’s this?” Tora pointed at the box in Saga’s hands and opened it without Saga’s permission. His eyes widened at what he saw, “Wow! Wedding suit! Whose is it?”  
“...It’s mine,” Saga answered as Tora closed the box again.

Tora’s expression changed into a surprised one and somehow, he could see Saga look a bit uncomfortable. He was forcing himself to smile, Tora figured.

“So, you’re...getting married,” confirmed Tora.

Saga merely nodded in response. He bowed his head since he wasn’t brave enough to see Tora’s face. 

“Well...Congratulations,” said the taller man again.

Saga lifted his face up. He could feel the tears had started gathering in his eyes and they threatened to fall, but Saga held them back. He took a deep breath and spoke as he smiled at Tora again, “Why don’t you ask me whom I’m getting married to?”

“Ah? ...Mm, to whom?”  
“Reita. Do you remember him?”  
“Reita? Of course, I remember him! We were best friends in high school.”  
“Yes, I’m getting married to him.”

The situation was getting more awkward between them. No one dared to break the silence. Until Tora finally spoke up, “Hey, am I invited?”

“What?”  
“Oh c’mon, Saga. I’m your friend, right?”  
“Erm...You may come. I’ll send you the invitation later.”  
“That’s great. Oh, I’ve got to go. See you, Saga.”

Tora was about to leave when Saga suddenly called him.

“Wait, Tora.”

Tora stopped midway and turned around to face Saga. He waited for Saga to speak.

“...Can we meet again?”  
“... ...”  
“I mean, we meet to talk. You know, we haven’t seen each other for a long time. And you said that you want to come to my wedding party, right? I’ll bring the invitation too.”  
“Okay. Here’s my mobile phone number. You can call me at any time.”

Tora and Saga exchanged their mobile phone numbers to each other before finally, Tora left. As he left, Saga stared at Tora’s back with a sad gaze in his eyes.

***

Saga was looking at his photo album. He smiled as he saw his photos with Tora. Those photos of them were captured when they were in high school.

“Tora...You didn’t change at all. You’re still like how you were in high school. Your eyes, your nose, your dark hair...Why are you so handsome, Tora?”

Saga heard knocks on his door. He hid the photo album under his mattress at the right time when his door opened. His mother entered his room.

“Saga.”  
“Okaa-san, it’s you.”  
“Reita has come. Hurry up, Saga. Dinner will start soon.”  
“ _Hai_ , Okaa-san. I’ll be there soon. Please tell Reita to wait, okay?”

His mother nodded and then she left again. Saga saw her close the door. He stared silently at the wooden door.

 

_~Later~_

Dinner was over. Now, Reita and Saga were in Saga’s house garden. Reita took Saga’s hand and held it tight. They were sitting on the bench. 

“Seven days left, Saga. And then, you will stand on the altar of the church. You are going to wear your wedding suit, looking so beautiful. You are smiling joyfully on your wedding day with a bouquet of roses in your hand.”

Saga smiled bitterly at Reita’s words. He looked down at his feet as he spoke, “With you?”

“No. _Not with me_.”

Saga looked up at Reita’s face. He looked a bit surprised to hear Reita’s words just now. Then suddenly, Reita laughed, “What’s the matter, Saga? I was just kidding.”

Then, Reita continued his laughter since a smile slowly appeared on Saga’s lips. Reita had no idea what Saga was thinking about right now. Saga was staring at him with a strange gaze.

 

_I have love in my heart...And there are you and him in my life. Others can be so happy with their loved ones. However, we are trapped in a relationship without love._

***

Saga looked at his wristwatch worriedly. Today was his meeting day with Tora. He had called Tora yesterday and they agreed to meet in a café nearby the train station. Saga bit his lower lip. He tilted his head to look at the door. Tora hadn’t come yet. Did something happen to him?

“Tora...Where are you?”

Ten minutes later when Saga decided to leave, someone entered the café. It was Tora. He looked in a hurry and with a panic look, he tried to find Saga. Saga saw him and then quickly lifted his hand and waved it so that Tora could see him.

“Tora! Over here!”

After Tora managed to locate Saga, he walked over to Saga’s table and sat down across from Saga.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I was—”  
“It doesn’t matter. I know you’re a busy man.”

Saga smiled to reassure him. Then, Tora nodded as he laughed a bit. Saga called the waiter to order food and beverages. The waiter came and pulled out the notebook and pen to write Tora and Saga’s order. After the waiter left their table, Tora looked back at Saga and they started chatting. Just like two people who hadn’t met each other for a long time, their conversation was about life, carrier, and such. They seemed to enjoy the meeting so much. Sometimes, they would laugh if one of them said something funny. The waiter came again, bringing their order. 

“Thank you,” Saga said politely to the waiter. He nodded and smiled at Saga before finally left again, “So Tora, what do you do now? I mean your job.”

Tora sipped his coffee before he answered Saga’s question.

“Mm...I’m taking over my father’s job. He said that he’s too old to handle his position and he wants me, as his heir, to take over his position.”  
“Wait, your father is a General Manager, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“That’s great, Tora!”  
“Thanks.”

Saga had forgotten about his food since he was too excited chatting with Tora. 

“And what about you? You know, you’re getting married to Reita. I heard that Reita is a well-known businessman now. Is it true?”  
“Well, fortunately yes.”  
“And you?”  
“I’ve finished my study in university. But maybe I will continue my school again.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. I think major art is interesting, isn’t it?”  
“Maybe...I don’t know about that. Hahaha...”

Saga drank his apple juice. He had really lost his appetite now. Then, Tora talked again.

“Oh, yes. You said that you would bring the invitation. Do you bring it now?”

Saga’s expression changed after Tora mentioned the invitation. Saga _did_ bring the invitation with him. However, he didn’t want to give it to Tora. Not right now.

“Eh...I’m sorry. I think I forgot to bring it. I’m really sorry.”  
“Well, it’s okay. Maybe you could send it to my apartment block. Here, I’ll give you the address.”

Tora pulled out a notebook and pen from inside his briefcase. Then, he wrote down his apartment block address on it. After he finished, he gave the paper to Saga who received it reluctantly. 

“So, when is your wedding day?”  
“Tora, can we stop talking about my wedding, please?”  
“Why?” The dark-haired man looked bewildered.  
“I...I’m just not in the mood.”

Tora noticed Saga’s uneasy expression. He stayed quiet whilst Saga was busying himself with drinking his apple juice again. Tora knew there was something wrong with Saga. Why did he look unhappy every time Tora brought up the topic of his marriage into their conversation? Then, he decided to speak.

“Saga, I know you don’t want to talk about it. But...Are you unhappy? You can share with me, Saga. We’re friends, right?”

Saga stopped drinking. He placed the glass down on the table, but he didn’t say anything after that. Tora talked again.

“...Do you love him, Saga?”  
“... ...”  
“... ...”  
“I...”  
“Yes?”  
“I’m afraid...I don’t, Tora.”

Tora sighed. So, this was the reason why Saga looked really sad right now.

“Then...Who is it? Who is it that you actually love, Saga?”

 

_It’s you. I did, I do, and I will always love you, Tora._

 

“I’m sorry. I have to go now. I have an appointment with my designer. Bye, Tora.”

Tora couldn’t say anything when Saga stood up and left the café.

***

_~Three days later~_

Saga was confused. Why did he act like that to Tora back then? Tora must have felt confused too. 

_“Why didn’t I just tell him that it’s him the one whom I love? Why is it so hard to confess my feelings to him?”_

Saga lay down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling before his gaze fell onto the photo frame on his bedside table. It was a photo of him and Reita.

 

_That’s because you’re engaged, Saga. You’ve belonged to someone else and you shouldn’t have felt this way towards him. The past will always stay as the past. You have your own future, Saga. And it’s not with him._

 

A single tear rolled down his cheek. Saga wiped it away and sat up. He took the invitation, which he was supposed to give to Tora.

“At least, let him know what you feel, Saga. And after that, you can leave your past and start your new life with your future husband.”

Saga said and nodded to encourage himself. 

~*~

_~Meanwhile in a café~_

“Why can’t we just end the relationship if there’s no love involved?” Tora asked himself.

However, the person in front of him could hear it. 

“Do you love him, Tora? Tell me, do you love Saga?”  
“Wh-what are you talking about, Uruha?” Tora stuttered at Uruha’s question to him.  
“You _do_ love him, Tora. I can see that. It’s so obvious.”  
“No way, Uruha.”  
“Hey, no need to lie. I’m your best friend. I know what you feel towards him.”

Tora sighed. He knew Uruha was right about him having feelings for Saga. He bowed his head and somehow, the sugar spoon on the table looked interesting to him. Uruha talked again.

“Will you just let it happen, Tora? You won’t do anything and just let him get married to someone he doesn’t love? You are not Tora, my best friend, if you just give in like this. C’mon, Tiger! Let the world know your power!”

Tora chuckled hearing Uruha’s words. He knew Uruha was trying to cheer him up. Then, he smiled widely as he took Uruha’s hand and held it tightly. Uruha also smiled at him. 

“Thanks, Uruha. You really are my best friend.”  
“I know that.”

They both laughed happily after that. Their hands were still attached to each other. Seconds later, Tora released Uruha’s hand because for some reason, he felt something strange inside his stomach. He turned his head to see outside through the window, searching for something. Uruha looked worried at him.

“Tora, what’s wrong?”  
“I don’t know, Uruha. I think...I think I saw Saga. There, across the way.”

Uruha followed Tora’s direction. He narrowed his eyes too.

“Where?”  
“Nah, forget it. Maybe it’s just my hallucination.”

Uruha just shrugged as he drank his wine.

~*~

Saga saw him, but he wasn’t alone. He was with someone; a man. That man looked so pretty. Maybe he was even prettier than Saga. And Tora...Tora held his hand…so tight. And they looked so happy together. Suddenly, Saga felt dizzy. He couldn’t see more of it. He couldn’t see Tora with another man, instead of him. Then, Saga left. He left with his heart shattered into pieces. He felt really sad and disappointed right now.

 

_~Later that day~_

Tora was unlocking his flat door when he noticed something on his doorway. He squatted down to take it. Then, he found out that it was the invitation of Saga and Reita’s wedding party. He sighed deeply. So...Saga had made up his mind to get married to Reita. 

“Well...At least, he still wants me to come.”

***

~The Wedding Day~

Saga was alone in his dressing room. He had asked everyone not to disturb him. Finally, this day had come. Saga had worn his wedding suit. He gripped it tight as the tears kept rolling down his cheeks. Some of his tears fell down onto his glove, wetting the soft fabric. 

 

_I can’t do this. Please, somebody...Help me cancel this marriage. I don’t want to marry him._

 

Saga cried harder even though he did it silently. Only his sobs were heard all over the room. Suddenly, the door opened. Saga quickly wiped his tears away from his face. He stood up, ready to yell to whoever who had dared to disturb him right now. But he widened his eyes in surprise when he saw that it was Tora who entered his dressing room.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t knock.”  
“Tora...”  
“Saga, are you crying?”

Tora hastily stepped forward to Saga and placed both of his hands on Saga’s shoulders. He looked at the groom worriedly.

“Why are you crying, Saga?”  
“I...I’m not crying. It’s just...dust. Yes, dust.”  
“Saga, Saga. I know you’re lying. Tell me the truth.”

Saga looked up at Tora. His tears made a wet stream on his face.

“Do you really want to know the truth, Tora?”

Tora nodded. He heard Saga sigh deeply before he finally spoke again.

“...I love you.”

Tora’s eyes widened. He had never expected Saga to say that.

“...You’re just kidding, right?”

Saga shook his head. He started crying again.

“Do you remember when you asked me about whom I love in the café a few days ago? It’s you, Tora. I love you!”  
“Saga, it’s...I don’t know, but...It shouldn’t be like this. You are getting married to Reita. Today!”  
“But I don’t want to, Tora. I—”  
“I’m sorry, Saga. But it’s all wrong. I’m leaving now.”

Tora had already exited the room, leaving Saga alone with his sadness. Saga’s hand reached out to Tora, but his feet couldn’t even move. He just stood there, crying.

 

_In the name of love, this heart will not be torn apart. Even until I die, this love is always and only for you. I wouldn’t mind suffering in the rest of my life, only if you would be with me in the end. I swear, in the name of love._

***

Saga walked approaching the altar. He put a fake smile on his lips. He waved to the guests and they clapped their hands. Getting closer to Reita who had already stood on the altar, Saga’s smile slowly faded away. On the left side of the bench, Tora and Uruha sat next to each other. Uruha noticed that Tora had his eyes on Saga. Both looked so sad, and Uruha knew why.

Finally, Saga reached the altar. He stood beside Reita who smiled widely at him. Then, the priest began the ceremony. He started his speech. 

“I do.”

Saga heard Reita answer. Now, it was his turn. The priest repeated the question to him. Seconds later, everyone was waiting for Saga’s answer. They all had a hopeful look on their faces. Saga bowed his head and closed his eyes. Then, he felt Reita slowly held his hand, trying to encourage him. The priest asked Saga again. This time, Saga lifted his face up. He turned to face Reita. He had made up his mind.

“I...”

Everyone was still silent. Saga opened his mouth to speak again.

“...I’m sorry. I can’t do this.”

Loud gasps were heard in the entire hall. They didn’t expect Saga to say that. In front of Saga, Reita stayed quiet. Then, Saga left the altar. Tora stood up as he saw Saga walk away from the altar. Uruha couldn’t do anything when Tora also left his seat to stop Saga from leaving. Now, Tora had stood before Saga. However, Saga refused to look at him.

“Why are you doing this, Saga?”  
“Let me go.”  
“No, I will not let you go. Tell me, why are you doing this? Why are you just throwing away the happiness that has come to you, Saga?”  
“How can you say it’s happiness? Will you be happy to live the rest of your life with someone you don’t love?”

Tora didn’t know what to say. They both fell into silence. Both had lost on their own thoughts until they couldn’t notice that Reita had already stood behind Saga. Reita took Saga’s and Tora’s hands. Tora and Saga looked surprised as Reita pulled them back to the altar. They walked together with Reita in the middle. When finally the three arrived at the altar, Saga still had a shock expression on his face. So did Tora. Reita cleared his throat before he spoke up.

“Don’t make such face, Saga.”

Reita smiled bitterly at him. Then, he turned to Tora. He handed his wedding ring to the dark-haired man. Tora received it confusedly.

“Wh-what do you mean by—?”  
“There. You two can marry each other now.”

Saga’s mouth gaped open. The guests also gasped again. Subconsciously, a single tear manage to fall down Saga’s cheek. Reita noticed that and then he lifted his hand and wiped it away from Saga’s eyes.

“Hey, don’t cry. You’re just ruining your make-up. Today is your wedding day, Saga. Smile, okay?”

Saga didn’t know what to say. _Reita...What a saint he is_ , Saga thought.

“Thank you, Reita.”  
“You are always welcome, Saga.”

Saga turned around to face the priest again. Then, the priest repeated the question to both Saga and Tora. Tora said ‘I do’ with his deep voice. Next, both Tora and the priest turned their heads to Saga after the priest repeated the question to Saga for the second time.

“...I do.”

The guests did nothing but clapped their hands. This was strange, really. But this was what was happening right now. Tora and Saga exchanged the rings to each other. When the priest allowed Tora to kiss Saga, Reita turned around to leave. Since everyone was paying their attentions to the grooms, no one realised that Reita had left the church. Except one person. Uruha stood up from his seat and followed Reita exiting the church. When he was outside, he found Reita who was viewing the scenery far away from him. Uruha slowed down his steps. He stopped beside Reita.

“You really are a great man.”

Without looking at Uruha, Reita smiled and replied, “Thanks.”

“I like great man.”

Uruha heard Reita chuckle at his sentence just now.

“Really?”  
“Yes, really. By the way, I’m Uruha. Glad to meet you.”

Uruha offered his hand to Reita. Reita stayed still and then at last, he took Uruha’s hand.

“I’m Reita. Glad to meet you too.”

They laughed after that. Soon, the wedding bell rang. Pigeons flew away to the sky as the door opened. Reita and Saga turned around to see Tora and Saga walk out from the church, hand-in-hand. They both smiled happily. The guests also walked out, following them.

“I’m glad I did the right thing.”  
“Yes. They really suit each other, right?”  
“...They do,” answered Reita sincerely.

Then, they saw Saga turn around to throw his flowers bouquet. He counted down before finally, he threw it. Reita saw the bouquet flying in his direction. Subconsciously, he reached his hand up and at the same time, Uruha did the same. Then they coincidentally caught the bouquet together. Reita and Uruha stared at each other, looking surprised. Soon after, they laughed again. Thus a new love was born.

 

****

-END OF STORY-

**Author's Note:**

> Find this story also [on LiveJournal](http://junakabisque.livejournal.com/10260.html).


End file.
